


Journey

by songbirdlaidahand



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbirdlaidahand/pseuds/songbirdlaidahand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Rachel find a way to work through their differences and maybe even find they have a lot in common. (A Faberry centric story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story several years ago and have decided to post it as it's the last season now. I may do a few time jumps in this series but they wont be large time jumps. All mistakes are mine and also from several years ago so I'm blaming that version of me.

A plus sign stared up at me from the piece of plastic in my hand. “Shit” I muttered to my self. 

I sat down on the edge of my tub and continued to stare. I could honestly not believe it was happening. That one time with Puck was turning out to ruin my life in more of a way than I thought it could at the time. For one, I was dating Finn, two everyone would know I wasn’t a virgin, and three, my parents were going to kill me once they found out. 

“I can’t be pregnant” I whispered to myself. I sat there letting my mind run at full speed as I tried to wrap my head around a pregnancy, me being pregnant, as in there was a human being inside of me. I knew that I wanted to keep it, cause even though I had only known for a few minutes I was sure of that. Just something in me couldn’t not keep it. 

I... I had to come up with a plan to convince Finn he was the father. That was it, thats what I had to do. The idea felt wrong but he was the only way to at least hold on to a semblance of the future I once had in front of me, mundane as it may be. Especially the near future I would need the popularity of the quarterback, there was no way I would be able to do something like raise a child on my own. 

Quickly I threw the pregnancy test in the trash and tied off the bag. I was glad both of my parents were currently out for the night so that I could take the trash out of my bathroom randomly without them suspecting something and also before the maid found it and brought it to my parents attention the next day. 

I got it safely in the garbage outside and went back in to change out of my cheerio uniform. Settling on my most comfortable sweats I wandered into the kitchen still in shock and in need of serious comfort food since I seriously wasn’t going to be getting any other kind of comfort in any form. 

I started boiling some water for pasta and let my mind wander even more. I could’ve always called Santana however she was in bitch mode again so that was a big fat no. There was Brittany but she would accidentally tell everything to Santana and that could only end horribly, it looked as if I was on my own which totally scared me. 

Thirty minutes later I was comfortably tucked into my bed with my pasta and my laptop. I supposed I had to start googling pregnancy tips, as long as I cleared my browser history just in case, I’d also have to start making doctors appointments. As long as I could hide it and run on my parents money, as bad as it sounded, I would. I just had to take charge of the situation. I was a Fabray and Fabray’s always win at life.. Or something. I think. 

Gosh that was sad, there I was head cheerio sitting in my sweats in my room with no one. Ever since Santana and Brittany started their secret tryst I was bored and more alone than any inferiors of the school could ever believe. I had overloaded on pregnancy information by the time my pasta was gone so I glanced around and clicked on the bookmarked myspace link I had hidden under a different site name. 

I clicked on the first video of the page and let the soft sounds of Rachel’s newest song video fill my room. It was far too easy to sit with the cheerios and let them make hurtful comments but honestly Rachel was talented, far more than the rest of us and she was destined to get out of stupid Lima and make something of herself, and while I wouldn’t tell her, I knew should would succeed. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Convincing Finn that he was the father via an early hot tub arrival was only too easy. However Puck knew. Of course Puck knew and he had to go out of his way to be a jerk about everything and pissed me off severely. Then again maybe it was the hormones. No... It was definitely Puck. 

I climbed into my car crying after arguing with Puck in the hallway at school when I noticed I wasn’t alone. “What the hell! Who are you?!” I yelled. 

The lady in my passengers seat replied calmly “Im Terri Shuester, I don’t know if I’ve heard correctly but you are pregnant yes.” She didn’t give me a chance to answer. “Well I’m assuming you are going to give the baby up and I’m actually interested.”

“You want my baby?” I all but whispered still in shock and confusion. 

“Yes.” 

I stared at her still in confusion “But aren’t you pregnant?”

“Will doesn’t know that I’m not and I have a proposition for you...”

That conversation with Mrs. Shuester had been all kinds of weird, oh my gosh I’m talking like Santana. I couldn’t tell if she was completely crazy but I kind of thought so, I ended up telling her I’d think about it, I don’t really know why but I just wanted her to get out of my car and leave me the hell alone.

I was still crying in my car after she left when the door opened back up. I looked up in surprise to see Rachel. 

“Crying in your car in the parking lot isn’t exactly discreet Quinn.” 

“What do you want Berry.” I choked out. 

She slid into the vacated passengers seat “I overheard you telling Finn you were pregnant, which unlike his first reaction I assume to be true.” 

I turned my head slightly away from her “Yeah, shouldn’t you be heading home.” I laced my tone with hostility.

“Look Quinn, I know we aren’t friends but if you need someone to talk to I’m here for you.” With that she exited my car and walked across the lot leaving no room for a rebuttal. 

If only it was so easy for me to actually accept Rachel's offer, there was a status quo to keep and my place was the top and hers was the bottom. For a second I wondered if we could work something out in private but I knew that I couldn’t do that because of my parents. She was right, talking to someone would be great, but that wasn’t an option that Fabray’s took. We learned to deal with things alone. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

It hadn’t taken long for the glee club to learn I was pregnant thanks of course to an angry outburst from Puck. 

I was in the bathroom when Rachel came slinking in “Quinn, Puck announced to the glee club that you were pregnant.” She spoke it so quietly that I barely heard it, almost as if she were afraid I would lash out at her with a look of half expecting just that. 

I let out a sigh and put my make up brush back into my bake up bag “I figured it would come out sooner or later.”

Rachel took a tentative step towards me “Are you gonna be okay?” 

I turned to look at her “I’ll have to be” I said dryly. 

“Can I give you a hug?”

I leaned back against the sinks and nodded my head because it had actually been a considerable amount of time since I had been hugged by someone. 

She leaned back from the quick hug and looked at me like I was about to break “I um... I need to tell you something else too.” 

I quirked my eyebrow up at her and pursed my lips indicating her to continue. 

“Well the other night Finn and I went bowling and we kind of sort of kissed, but I swear Quinn after I remembered that he was dating you and I got selfish and full of myself and”

“Rachel!” I cut her off. 

“Yes?” She gulped. 

“I knew.”

“What” she had a puzzled look on her face. 

I started to laugh “It’s okay Rach, I knew that happened, being head cheerleader I have minions everywhere that look to get extra points by reporting back to me.”

“Why aren’t you mad?” She had put some considerable distance between us.

I sighed and looked down then back up into her eyes “Honestly I would like Finn to stay away from you but alas he won’t listen to me and can not for the life of him be faithful. Look I don’t care Rach, I... Finn and I haven’t really been doing too great, but thats not for anyone to know, got it. Just, please don’t kiss my boyfriend while I’m dating him.” I warned. 

“Yes, of course Quinn.” She looked up at me with huge puppy dog eyes. 

I laughed again “You’re totally still scared of me, it’s kind of fun” I put a serious look back on my face “But seriously Berry, keep your actually non mannish hands off of my boyfriend.” I quirked an eyebrow at her, grabbed my make up bag, and walked out. 

As I walked back down to my locker I kept thinking how maybe we were a bit too harsh on Rachel, sure she could be annoying but being in glee and then with those damn pregnancy hormones I was starting to get a little softer. I had to make sure that was reserved just for glee members. I also realized that I would have to issue a statement to the student body that Rachel was only mine to bully, no one else's. She was actually being nice and the only thing I could think to do was offer a little protection unknown to her. What no one knew wouldn’t hurt them. 

The next day word was spread that I solely would target Rachel. 

“What’s with calling treasure trail all for yourself Q?” Santana had a slight gleam in her eye. 

I turned towards her “I’m bored and I need a focus, I decided that I would single someone out and who better.” 

“Yeah, still fishy Q.” 

“Whatever Santana.” I rolled my eyes at her. 

“Yeah, fine, whatever.” she leaned up to my ear “But how are you going to protect her once you’re out of that uniform and super preggo.” She walked off leaving a taken back expression on my face. 

I entered the bathroom to find its only occupant to be Rachel. 

“Quinn, I um... heard that you called everyone off me except for yourself.” She sounded scared. 

I huffed, how did people translate the ‘don’t let Rachel find out’ into ‘oh better tell Rachel’ “I did, look Berry, in glee you are kind of okay and I might have been feeling a little bad for contributing to the pain against you, I uh, well, I just thought that with you being my sole target you wouldn’t get as much crap.”

She looked surprised. “But.” 

“Just leave it at that Berry.” I cut her off.

She nodded “Of course Quinn.” 

I turned to her again “I.. Liked your new myspace video by the way, that mash up really suited your voice.” 

The look of shock stayed on her face which made me smirk as I exited the bathroom.  
______________________________________________________________________

“Thanks for letting me come to the doctor with you Quinn.” 

I looked up from my phone to Finn “Of course.” 

I looked back down at my phone as we got called into the exam room. I had been very nervous but once they were doing the exam I was able to relax more. They showed us the sonogram and I started to get a little teary. 

The doctor smiled “Are you interested in knowing the sex of the baby?” 

I nodded “Yeah.”

“Well congratulations, It’s a girl.” 

I gasped slightly, a baby girl. I was going to have a girl. We got a copy of the video of the sonogram and left. After insisting that Finn didn’t need to stay at my house for dinner since my parents were once again out, I went inside and changed. As I pulled a t shirt over my head my phone buzzed. I picked it up and opened the text. 

From Rachel: I hear you are having a girl.

From Quinn: Didn’t I warn you and Finn about staying away from each other. And how did you get my number..?

From Rachel: I have every glee members number just in case. I heard from Puck who heard from Finn. Puck actually just seemed pretty pissed in general, any idea why he is so angry? 

From Quinn: No

From Rachel: Are you doing okay Quinn, is there anything you need? 

For a moment I wanted to snap at her, it was just my way, but since I had found out I was pregnant I had decided that I was going to be slightly kinder to people, and I guess that still included Rachel. 

From Quinn: Actually Berry, you take all those vitamins and herbal stuff for your voice right, do you know if any of them are helpful for pregnancy?

From Rachel: Yes Quinn! I’ll email you a list right now, I have some extras of some if you want.

From Quinn: Thanks but thats okay, the list will be good. 

From Rachel: Of course :) 

Rachel was turning out to be kind of helpful, and I honestly didn’t like that because I had to make sure I stayed at the top and she stayed at the bottom. I was liking glee club, but I couldn’t show it. I flopped down on my bed and let out a long sigh. 

The next day at school turned out to be horrible in the form of one Sue Sylvester. She kicked me off the cheerios, called me a disgrace, and told me that I had to have the uniform back to her by the end of lunch. I decided to skip my classes to go home and change and cry alone in my car. What was I supposed to tell my parents, being off the cheerios would be huge to them, a huge red flag. 

Once in my room the tears started flowing. I slowly took off the uniform and changed into one of my many sundresses. I looked in the mirror and tried to will my tears to stop. By what would be the end of fourth period I had composed myself enough and fixed my make up. 

Back at school after I turned in my uniform everyone started staring. Of course I knew that in a few days the stares would stop and that I would start to fade into the crowd of McKinley. Even though I knew this it did nothing to comfort me. I opened my locker and found a note at the bottom ‘Strength Quinn. - R’ 

I stuck the note inside my binder and shook my head. I wouldn’t have known who ‘R’ was for sure except for the little gold star next to it. Why did Rachel have to be so nice and then go after my boyfriend. I walked over to her locker where she was at and glared at her. 

“Why do you have to be so nice and also be trying to steal my boyfriend.” I whispered frustrated. 

She closed her locker and turned to me with a smirk “Got my note then did you.” 

“Answer the question Berry.” I snapped with a growl. 

Her smirk faulted a little “I’m done chasing Finn, I shouldn’t have even attempted since he is with you and also the father of your baby.”

I narrowed my eyes at her, huffed trying to hide a smirk at her being done chasing Finn and turned to walk to class. 

______________________________________________________________________

I was sitting watching the cheerios practice in the gym when Finn came up to me. 

“Doesn’t it hurt to watch this?”

Stupid Finn “What do you want..” 

“How are you doing?” 

I handed him a bill that had come to my house from one of the doctors appointments. 

He had that constipated face again “What’s this?” 

“We can’t keep doing this Finn, my parents are going to get suspicious, you have to get a job!” I stood up and started to walk away. 

“Where are you going?” Finn asked with his stupid obliviousness which was really starting to grate my nerves. 

“Making cupcakes for the glee club bake sale.” I finally walked out of the gym to the home ec room. 

I had several of the ingredients in the bowl when Puck sauntered in. 

“There’s my baby mama!” 

“Someone could hear you” I shook my head “What do you want Puck?” Seriously was this ‘guys pissing off Quinn day’ or something. 

“You and I both know Finn can’t help you with this baby.”

I raised my eyebrow at him “Where do you hide.” I said flatly.

“Let me help.” He kept his tone hopeful.

“Why?” I stepped closer to him. 

“Because I’m the father.”

“It’s a girl.” I threw in even though I had found out from Rachel that Puck already knew. 

He smiled and picked up some flour in his hand and lightly tossed it at my head. I shrieked and picked up and egg and broke it on his head. I barely even registered Finn coming in the room as Puck went to grab more of the mixture out of the bowl. 

“What’s going on in here!” Finn stomped up to us. 

“We are baking Finn.” I glared at him. 

Finn huffed out a sigh, kicked over a stool and stormed out.

I leaned into Puck “Maybe I should consider letting up on Rachel to have her give Finn storm out lessons.”

Puck laughed “If anyone can get him to stop kicking over chairs it’s well worth it.” 

The next day I received yet another doctors bill. I stormed through the school and found Finn talking to Rachel in the choir room. Finn started to stand up. 

“Sit down Hudson.”

Rachel started to get up to leave “I’m just gonna go.”

I pointed my finger at her “No, you stay, I need a witness, Finn you have to help with the bills for your baby or else we are breaking up, you need to be a man, get a job, and realize that this is serious, now get out!” I ended pointing to the door, he quickly ran through. 

Rachel started to leave too but I placed my hand on her arm to pull her back down into the chair she barely just vacated “Stay” I said gently. 

She was tense at first but gently relaxed, leaving my hand on her arm I felt her pulse lower. I talked to Rachel for a little while before heading to the home ec room to actually make some cupcakes. Right as I walked inside Puck came in and handed me an envelope. I opened it up to find cash in it. 

“What is this?” 

“Look, Finn would suck as a father and he doesn’t even know how to help out. I can be a great father, I can take care of you, you and the baby.”

“Wait a second, Puck is this what we have so far from the cupcake sales for the special bus to take Artie to competition?” 

“Maybe.”

I chuckled “As nice as the thought is of you actually stepping up and providing, we can’t use this money, it’s not right.”

He looked slightly dejected as I handed the money back to him “I guess you’re right.” 

“When am I not” I smiled. 

I got up to my locker a minute later when Finn came bolting up to me “Quinn, I got a job at Kurt’s dad’s tire shop!”    
I turned to him and raised my eyebrow “Really?”

“Yeah, of course, you were right, I needed to become responsible for you and the baby.”

Crap, now I had to choose...


End file.
